Bubble Juice
by mirageamagummy
Summary: LJ one shot. smut smut smut smut smut.


"I can't believe this!"

"You're the one who started this!"

"Me! Evans, you're insane."

"You're impossible!" The fiery redhead turned to leave. "No, I always leave. If you don't want to be in the same room with me, then you leave Potter!"

The tall raven haired boy looked longingly at her. A small dawn of recognition shown on her face. For a second they both stood and stared at each other, realization of the want they both had for the other in full view. James quickly shoved her against the wall of the heads' dormitory and kissed her passionately. Lily showed no sign of resistance as she forced him closer to her. She barely noticed as he replaced the wall they were heavily leaning against to his bed. Their tongues fighting and hands wandering, all reason was lost. A quick thought came to Lily's mind -- the potions.

"Accio…potions…" she barely breathed out, but yet the two fairly small bottles came whizzing through the air. James suddenly stopped.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Just drink," was her only reply.

He gulped down half of one, then half of the other. He recognized one as being a birth control potion. _Wow. This is finally happening._ The other he hadn't seen before, but the warning said "Affects may last days. Have a free schedule ahead, just in case." _Just in case of what?_ He thought smiling, an idea or two popped into his head.

_Katie will never know how much her joke gift helped out, _Lily thought. As soon as she finished drinking her half of the last of the two potions, she felt a warmth in her lower region. As Potter grinned madly, she began kissing him with no less passion than before. He flipped them both over so that he was on top, pinning her to the bed as if she would run away.

"Trust me," she said seductively, "I'm not going anywhere. Not for a very, very, very long time." He raised an eyebrow at her before she pulled him on top of her. As she did so, she pulled off his tee shirt and began lightly kissing his collar bone and neck. James' fingers grabbed her hips as he grinded her, and she felt the large bulge rub against her. His hands moved under her shirt and began slowly pulling it off. He lowered himself down, and as he pulled, led a trail of kisses up her stomach up to her bra which was quickly removed. As he kissed and rubbed her she let out a soft moan. Encouraged, he trailed kisses back down her stomach to the top of her jeans. He slowly unbuttoned the top button and slid the jeans off of her. He then trailed kisses up her inner thigh, and her muscles tensed. But before he could get to her knickers, she roughly switched their places so that she was on top and in control. She rubbed his tense stomach and quickly disposed of his pants. Her hands moved lower from his stomach and he groaned.

"Lily…" he panted as she removed his boxers and began to feel his hard and pulsing member. She kissed the tip and slowly rubbed and caressed, making him pant. She began to suck and took him all the way in.

"Oh, Lily, I can't hold on much longer." She grinned wickedly.

"You can, and you will. Or at least for the next 5 hours or so."

"5? So that potion holds you on the verge for 5 hours…oh….my…" as she continued her previous job. "Well then I guess it's your turn," he said as he regretfully pulled her off of him. As he quickly gained control, she still had her hand on his cock, rubbing it tenderly.

"No Lily, it's your turn," he said with a wickedness about him. He slowly pulled off her knickers and cupped her warmth. He then began to play with her clit, making her gasp. As he played, making her near the edge which he knew she couldn't go over, he couldn't take it anymore; he wanted to be in her.

As if reading his mind, she readily opened her legs farther. He stationed himself over her, and without hesitation plunged in. Lily let a gasp escape her, James was larger than who she was with before. "So…tight…" he breathed as he thrust with all his might. Her warmth around him, tight, wet, soft, made him groan. He thrust with everything he had trying to get in deeper, farther, he had to get there. She felt him in her, wanted him more, felt him grow even more inside her. She switched their positions so that she was on top. As he pushed up and up, she came down with force. Again and again, harder and harder, to try and get in farther. He felt his entire shaft surrounded by her tightness, yet it still wasn't far enough. Once again they switched, James raised Lily's leg to get in deeper, anything for deeper. Moans and gasps filled the air as the two tried to fill their need. Thrust after thrust, again and again. They were both so close to breaking, spilling over, going over that long awaited cliff, yet they were so far. James was once again on top, going faster and faster, harder and deeper, Lily felt every bone in her body shake. So long after that first gulp, yet far to soon it seemed for the two. Harder and longer, deeper and faster. Then as if hitting a brick wall, they both came. Lily's back arched as she cried his name, James felt himself empty inside her, every inch of his body in release. He involuntarily moaned her name and thought incoherent things, images flashing before him. They stayed there, lying on top of one another, unwilling to let go, for what could have been hours. They both started moving, James leaned down and kissed Lily softly.

"That was….magic," she breathed. James was speechless.

A short while later, after sleeping in each other's arms, and getting their energy back, they were rushing around the room, pretending to clean while really snogging at every chance. Lily bent down and picked up the bottles.

"What was in that potion, anyway?" James asked her.

"Uh, boomslang skin, powdered bezor, lasewig..." He cut Lily off.

"No, no. The _other_ potion."

"Oh," she picked it up and read "Bubble Juice."

"What? That's it? Bubble juice did all _that?!?_"

"No, we did all that," she said with a smile.

James seem to think for a second, then grabbed Lily into another kiss.


End file.
